Kupu Kupu Madu
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Kau dan aku bagaikan ngengat dan kupu-kupu; mereka serupa tapi tak sama. Aku ngengatnya, lalu kau jadi kupu-kupunya. Untuk Family Spring Events 2012. ONESHOT. Fast-Plot. AU. T for language and theme. Judul dan summary gak sesuai sama isi. RnR, darl?


**Monday**

"_Ann, kumohon… Mengertilah aku…" Suara aktor yang rendah itu mengakhiri syuting di hari pertama musim semi ini. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, memuji keberhasilan para aktor dan aktris untuk syuting hari ini, syuting film laga yang menghabiskan waktu 3 bulan termasuk bulan ini, bulan pertama musim semi._

"_Kau hebat, Rin!" Seperti biasa, aktris utama yang menjadi sorotan adalah Rin Kagamine. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil meneguk air minuman di botol yang disodorkan manajernya. Di sebelahnya, selalu ada Len Kagamine, kembarannya yang mendukung selalu pekerjaannya._

"_Oh iya, Rin." Rin menoleh saat dipanggil oleh manajernya. "Kita setelah ini _take_ bagian laganya, jadi kamu gak usah ikutan. Fuh, susah banget cari anak yang kembaran sama kamu yang mau ngelakuin aksi laga begitu."_

_Rin berpikir sejenak, sebelum kini ia tersenyum miring._

"_Biar Len saja yang menjadi _stuntman_nya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kupu-Kupu Madu**

**Vocaloid **_belongs to _**Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tuesday**_

"Ka-Kau serius?" tanya Len antusias. Rin mengangguk. Ia memberitahukan rencana itu pada Len, dan Len menerimanya dengan antusias. Bersyukurlah pada bakat Rin sebagai aktris.

Rin Kagamine, sedikit lebih tua beberapa menit dari Len yang berumur 16 tahun. Ia lebih terkenal dari Len, karena kemahirannya berakting. Ia telah membintangi beberapa film roman remaja sampai sejarah, namun untuk film laga ini baru pertama kalinya. Berterima kasihlah pada Miku, sang sutradara.

Lalu, Len Kagamine, adik sekaligus merangkap menjadi sahabat Rin sehari-hari. Ia menyandang sabuk hitam di _taekwondo_ dan mahir bermain musik, terkadang diminta untuk membuat aransemen musik untuk suatu film.

"Len, ayo kita minum dulu." Len mengangguk saat Rin memberikannya segelas air minum dan mulai minum lagi. Mereka kini bersiap untuk _take scene _selanjutnya di hari kedua musim semi yang hangat. "Yosh! Len, _ganbatte_!"

Len tersenyum senang. "Hehe, sip!" Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat _scene _akan diambil karena Miku telah menjerit-jerit memanggil namanya.

Adegan dimulai dengan Len –yang menyamar menjadi Rin, karena mereka kembar jadi tak ketahuan- yang menendang pintu penjara. Ia menyusup masuk dengan membawa senjata di tangannya, lalu mendobrak pintu lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat keadaan menjadi semakin kacau.

Rin yang menonton adegan itu hanya tersenyum licik, ia tahu adiknya pasti biasa menjalankan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia pun berlalu menuju toilet, meninggalkan Len yang masih sibuk di _scene _perdananya.

"Fuh, Rin, tidak mau menonton Len?" tawar Kaito yang kebetulan lewat. "Nanti setelah ini ada _scene _kau dan aku, lho. Masa kau mau Len yang menggantikanmu?" Rin tertawa kecil.

"Len bukanlah Ann, Ann disini itu _aku_. Sudahlah, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ia masuk ke toilet, lalu menggeram kecil. Ia duduk di atas toilet yang tertutup, lalu merenung.

Ia harusnya khawatir pada adiknya, namun perasaan licik yang menutupi hatinya semakin lama semakin membuatnya terjerumus. Ia membuka saku jaketnya, mengambil beberapa obat-obatan penenang untuknya. Rin tersenyum, kemudian terkekeh kecil yang terdengar menyeramkan, lalu kembali diam.

"_Woah, Rin! Kau mau mengajak Len untuk syuting _scene _bagianmu?" Rin mengangguk semangat. "Bravo! Ini dia, artis kita!"_

_Rin berdiri membusungkan dadanya bangga, lalu menepuk bahu adiknya yang sedikit gugup._

"_Kau pasti biasa akan hal ini, Len."_

Rin mendengus kesal saat mendengar ucapan penyemangatnya pada Len beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Oh iya, Rin." Produser Rin, Gakupo, mendekatinya lalu memberinya segepok uang._

"_Apa ini, Gakupo-_san_?"_

Ia kini menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang berantakan, lalu menangis kecil sambil mengerangkan dengan kesal.

"_Ini untuk kerja keras Len-"_

Ia kini menyadari, bahwa ia tak dapat meremehkan adiknya begitu saja. Ada banyak sekali sisi yang belum ia ketahui dari adiknya.

"_-aksinya benar-benar membuatku terpukau. Mungkin ia cocok jadi Ann, lagipula kalian kembar."_

Kalimat terakhir itu membuatnya syok, teramat syok sampai memutuskan untuk berhenti mengikuti _take _seluruh adegan film selanjutnya. Semua orang disana tampak kebingungan, kecuali sutradara, asisten sutradara, kru kamera dan kostum serta produser. Kini, ia hanya dapat menonton adiknya dari belakang.

_Padahal aku terbiasa di depan kamera…_

BANGG!

Ia tak mempedulikan ledakan itu, tidak sampai toilet tempatnya bersembunyi itu mengeluarkan bunyi berdenging yang memekakkan telinga sampai ia harus keluar dari sana. Keadaan menjadi semakin kacau. Semua orang berlalu lalang tanpa tujuan, sementara Rin langsung teringat akan Len.

Ia melihat semuanya, keadaan menjadi porak poranda. Studio hancur dengan lalapan api dan banyak sekali benda-benda seperti abu berjatuhan.

"_Kau serius untuk berhenti, Rin? Tidak apa-apa kalau aku jadi Ann?"_

Ia terkekeh puas, lalu memasang senyum lebih licik dari sebelumnya. Ia puas saat studio ini hancur, itu artinya film ini tak akan pernah selesai –setidaknya ia berharap begitu.

"_Iya, Len. Aku serius. Kau cocok, kok, jadi Ann!"_

Lagipula, ia lebih puas lagi saat tahu semua kekacauan ini berasal dari _scene _laga tempat Len berakting. Ia tak menghindari seluruh lalapan api yang menjilat-jilat kulitnya, malah ia merasakan kedinginan luar biasa menusuk. Tatapannya menajam.

"Keh, untuk apa aku mencarinya."

Ia berjalan menghindari kayu-kayu bakar yang masih terlalap api, lalu mendekati tempat sumber malapetaka hari itu. Ia puas sekali, persembunyiannya di toilet berarti bagus.

Rencananya berjalan lancar.

"CEPAT PANGGILKAN-UHUK! AMBULANS! LEN DALAM BAHAYA!" Rin menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok Kaito dan Gakupo yang sibuk memberi instruksi pada yang lainnya, sementara dirinya terlalap api.

Ia tersenyum miris, lalu melihat tubuh adiknya yang hampir terbakar. Langsung ia datang kesana, lalu menyiapkan sesuatu di balik pinggangnya.

"Hai, Len." Ia mendekat. "Bahkan sampai kau mau mati pun, aku masih tak dianggap." Ia menyayatkan pisau itu di kayu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Len terbatuk. Kebakaran menjadi lebih besar. "Ri-Rin!" Rin tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Apa, Len?" tanya Rin pura-pura tidak tahu. "Kau ingin aku apa? Aku juga sedang terbakar, Len." Len terkejut, namun tubuhnya semakin mengejang saat melihat api di hadapannya. Langsung saja, ia menepis api itu –yang hampir menyulut rambut Rin dan pita besarnya itu.

"Keh! Dasar tukang cari perhatian!" Rin mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mengangguk senang saat dirasa Kaito dan Gakupo tak menyadari keberadaannya.

BRAKK!

Rin terjengkang ke belakang, membuat Len panik dan segera bangkit dengan paksa, namun api menghalanginya dan menyulut rambutnya.

"Akh! Rin!" Len memanggil-manggil namanya, sedangkan Rin hanya tetap diam sambil mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Asap semakin mengepul, membuat mereka berdua hanya memiliki sedikit pasokan oksigen untuk bernapas. "Uhuk! Rin!"

"Apalagi, baka!" bentak Rin. Len terdiam sejenak, sebelum kayu besar membatasi keduanya. Rin menatap nanar kayu itu, sedangkan Len menundukkan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut kencang.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku… semenjak hari itu?" Rin terdiam. "Apa karena… aku menjadi Ann?"

"Kau itu laki-laki! Uhuk! Jangan bercanda, mana bisa kau uhuk jadi Ann!" Rin terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan Len, yang justru tak memuaskan Len. Len tak memikirkan itu lebih panjang, karena kepalanya telah terantuk dinding besar di belakangnya.

"Ugh! Rin, tolong aku!" Rin melihat ke belakang, berniat menyelamatkan Len namun rasa puas menggerogoti tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Ia menoleh ke belakang perlahan-lahan, lalu terkekeh puas.

"Tidak akan."

BRUGH!

_**Friday**_

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Denting bel terdengar menyusup masuk ke gendang telinga Miku yang masih berduka. Di sebelahnya, Luka menangis sendu menatap Gakupo yang diseret kepolisian. Semua jelas kecelakaan dalam pekerjaan, namun Gakupo dianggap lalai dalam menyiapkan tempat syuting –apalagi untuk sebuah film laga.

Miku menoleh ke belakang, bertemu pandang dengan seorang gadis bermata biru yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk lutut. Ia menggumam sedari tadi, menatap kasur putih tempat refleksi dirinya terbaring lemah dengan bantuan alat-alat rumah sakit. Ia duduk berjongkok di atas kursi tinggi.

Gadis itu, Rin Kagamine, menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan sendu bercampur iri luar biasa.

"Bahkan sampai kau sekarat pun, kau masih mendapatkan pembelaan, Len." Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku? Apa yang aku dapatkan dari penyelamatanmu kemarin? Tidak ada."

Ia mendecih.

"Sia-sia saja. Sampai mati pun, kau tetap akan dipuja, Len."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END(?)**

**Happy Family Spring Events 2012**


End file.
